Yugi's Conquests Part One: Taking A King
by RayeMoon
Summary: YugixYami Anal, Oral, Language, Yaoi. Previously published on Aff. I don't own the characters; they're Kazuki Takahashi's. I also don't make any money on this story.


Chapter One: Taking a King

Yugi studied his dark half inconspicuously from behind the counter of the Kame Game Shop. Yami was currently wandering around the store before opening time, checking the merchandise. He'd been living with the Motos for six months since gaining his own body thanks to Ancient Egyptian magic. He'd chosen not to go back to the past, but had not really given Yugi a reason for that decision. In fact, he'd been pretty silent and detached since that day, yet Yugi could feel no depression or regret through their link.

The last six months had been really hard on Yugi. He'd had a crush on his dark for some time, even before their physical separation and now that they had their own bodies, those feelings had escalated. It had taken all of Yugi's concentration not to leak them to his yami. How Yami felt about him was a mystery. Yami was protective and friendly, but Yugi feared that was as far as it went. Yami had given no signs he actually had any further feelings for Yugi; still Yugi could not shake his desire to be something more to his dark than just a charge to look after.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi jumped. He'd been thinking so hard, and concentrating so deeply on not letting his dark half know his thoughts that he'd completely missed the fact that he was now just on the other side of the counter and attempting to get his attention. Yugi tried to hide his blush and nodded in embarrassment.

"Yes, Yami, I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?"

Yami looked at him silently for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "Everything looks fine. We can open anytime."

"Right."

Yugi hurried around the counter to unlock the front door, avoiding looking at his other. Grandpa had retired from the gaming business and left it all to Yugi and Yami, though he still helped out regularly by checking the books and giving them advice to their questions. At that moment, his "retired" Grandpa was on yet another excavation, this time in the Mayan ruins, and his mother was away on another of her long business trips. Yugi and Yami were alone for no less than a month, and Yugi's imagination wasted no time coming up with interesting ideas on how to pass the time.

Yugi unlocked the door and turned back around to find his dark half staring at him intensely, his scarlet eyes almost glowing in the semi-darkness of the unlit shop. Yugi flushed again and looked away, going back around the counter to help the customers.

However, after two hours and only three customers, Yugi was unutterably bored. Yami had disappeared some time ago up the apartment stairs, and Yugi decided it was time to close the store early. Before his imagination ran away with him and before he forgot to shut his mind link to Yami.

Yugi closed and locked the front door again then called up the stairs to the apartment that he was going out for a bit, would Yami like anything? After a negative response, Yugi left the building and headed downtown, thinking hard.

He couldn't continue like this. He was going to slip up one of these days and he couldn't stand the thought of Yami finding out. On the other hand, what if Yami felt the same way and was keeping silent for the same reason? Yugi had never given his darkness any reason to think he felt this way. Maybe that was why Yami was so apathetic these days. Should he take the chance?

Yugi stopped and found himself looking at his reflection in the glass windows of a restaurant. He took a good look at himself in that reflection. He'd grown, finally, in the last couple of months and was now almost as tall as Yami. He'd filled out a little bit, though it was obvious that, like Yami, he was going to remain on the petite side. His features were still rounded and soft, but no longer so childlike. He was finally looking like the adult he really was. He didn't match Yami's exotic beauty, what with his high cheekbones, and slanted crimson eyes, but Yugi could finally appreciate his own good looks. Well, he'd wanted people to stop viewing him as a child and start taking him seriously. He'd achieved that in the world of Duel Monsters, and now it was time to achieve it in the real world.

A sudden idea occurred to him. His yami was constantly telling him to take charge and to be more assertive. That all he lacked was self-confidence. Maybe now was the time to do just that.

Hoping that he was not making a huge mistake, Yugi hurried on down the street.

That night Yugi peeked into the living room. Yami was sitting, or rather was flopped, over the armchair, reading a book about Ancient Egypt Solomon had on the shelves. From the rather affronted look on his face, the author had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yami?"

The former pharaoh looked up, and, for a moment, a warm smile flitted across his face. When he had refused returning to the past, he'd given up nearly everything Egypt except his memories. Rather than being the caramel skinned Pharaoh, he was once again the nearly-identical older version of Yugi, with paler skin and modern-style dress. Yugi found him incredibly beautiful and sexy both ways, and he hoped Yami really didn't regret returning to his "ghost" form.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked, his deeper voice friendly and warmer than it had been the last couple of weeks.

Yugi swallowed hard, attempting to gather all his courage. "Could you come upstairs with me? I have something I want to show you."

His dark half looked confused. "Of course, Yugi." Yami put aside the book with one last disgusted look at it and stood up.

'Oh, he had to stretch,' Yugi thought wildly, watching Yami put his hands above his head and arch backward with his eyes closed. The sight made Yugi's pants rather tighter and he hoped Yami would not notice. Yugi was keeping their link firmly closed, and Yami did not question it, apparently believing it was a part of the surprise Yugi had in store.

Yugi led Yami upstairs to his bedroom, which was situated as the topmost floor of the three-story building, complete with its own small bathroom. Solomon had joked once that if Yugi had a fridge in his room, he'd never have to come downstairs to the rest of the family. But Yugi's mother had been adamant that Yugi, as an only child, and a young man, be allowed the privacy of a floor all to himself while she and her father had the two bedrooms downstairs. Yami had been staying in the same room as Yugi, sleeping on a pallet-bed on the floor, ignoring Yugi's protests that he should have the bed, being older and a former King.

Yugi paused on the landing outside the door to the bedroom. He'd managed to sneak everything up to his room with Yami knowing, now did he have the courage to put his plan into motion?

"Yugi? Is there something wrong? I sense that you are not telling me something." Yami's voice was not angry, merely concerned.

Yugi turned to look at him and smiled brightly. "Nothing's wrong. Come on."

And he opened the door, letting Yami precede him. The former pharaoh walked inside, then halted, evidently dumbstruck. Yugi had transformed their bedroom for the night.

The pallet had been shoved under Yugi's bed, leaving the carpet bare. The bed itself was now covered in black satin sheets, a double pair of padded handcuffs firmly attached to each of the upper legs. On the desk were a can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a bowl of strawberries and cherries, and a small box of what Yugi knew to be toys and what his darkness had no clue of.

Yami turned silently to look at Yugi who had quietly closed the door and now watched his darkness apprehensively.

"Yugi, what is this?" Yami asked. To Yugi's relief, he still did not sound angry or upset, merely surprised.

Yugi smiled, trying his best to give his dark a sexy look. "Just something I've been thinking about for a while. Something I want to try. You've always told me I should be more con-fident and assertive."

Yami flushed. "Yes, but-"

Yugi cut him off by seizing his arm and spinning him around to shove him against the closed door and crush their mouths together, glad for that extra growth he'd gained over the summer. Yami went very still and quiet while Yugi kissed him, but when Yugi licked pleadingly at his bottom lip, his mouth opened slightly and Yugi eagerly pushed his tongue inside. He explored his yami's mouth with his tongue while his hands roamed over Yami's chest and sides. The former pharaoh's arms were hanging limply at his sides, apparently too surprised to respond.

Yugi broke the kiss, both of them flushed and panting. "Yugi..." Yami murmured, his crimson eyes wide with shock.

Yugi grinned predatorily, leaning up to nuzzle Yami's neck above the collar. To his delight, Yami shivered; clearly this was a sensitive spot. Yugi pushed away, pulling Yami by the arms towards the bed. The former king gave a rather undignified squawk when Yugi twisted them again, shoving Yami down onto the bed. Yugi quickly climbed over him, taking each of his wrists and securing them in the padded cuffs. Yami tugged at them, looking up at them, wide-eyed.

Yugi let his fingers run down the lengths of Yami's arms before cupping his darkness' face between his hands, looking into his wide red eyes. He studied the other, seeing definite surprise, maybe a little nervousness, but Yugi was certain he also saw lust. Yami had yet to protest, and Yugi took that as a good sign. Grinning, he nuzzled Yami Eskimo-like, then straddled his dark properly, resting his hands on either side of Yami's head.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Yugi said. "I've been hiding it from you because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. But I can't hide it anymore. If you want me to stop, just say so, and I will. All I want is for you to be happy, Yami."

At that Yugi leaned down, catching his yami's mouth in another hungry kiss, pushing his tongue roughly inside. The former sovereign moaned this time, encouraging Yugi to start a more intrusive exploration. Continuing the kiss, Yugi ran his hands down his dark's body until he encountered Yami's belt. Undoing it, he pulled Yami's black tunic out and pushed his hands under it, sliding them over his flat stomach. The muscles quivered beneath his hands and the skin warmed. Yugi broke the kiss to reach up and take off Yami's neck belt. He nuzzled that same spot just beneath his jaw and nipped it gently. Yami's sharp intake of breath and slight arch told Yugi he'd definitely found a good spot to tease.

And tease he did. He suckled and nipped, while his hands went back under the shirt and pushed it up, rubbing his hands along Yami's chest, grinning when the friction against nipples caused his darkness to groan again. He pushed the shirt all the way up, over his head, and left it tangled around his bound wrists; it only added to his tied-up state. Yugi sat back a moment to study Yami's torso. The ancient spirit was fit and lean, petite yet muscular, and gorgeous. Yami's beautiful face was slightly flushed, and his crimson eyes were now brick-red with lust. And from his current position, Yugi could feel other evidences of his dark's liking for what Yugi was doing to him.

Yugi felt pride flush through him, along with relief. Yami was not upset, he was responding, and Yugi was dominating him. Pleased, Yugi scooted down, lifting himself up so he was no longer touching Yami. He bent his head, letting his tongue flick over a nipple. It tightened and Yami sighed above him. Yugi pulled the nub into his mouth and suckled, biting gently while his hands moved to undo the button and zipper to Yami's pants. Yugi paid its twin the same attention while he seized his pants and shoved them down to his ankles, leaving his black silk boxers on. Yami's taste for leather, silk, and chains was part of the reason Yugi wanted him so badly. Even before meeting Yami, Yugi had been slightly punkish in his dress, but Yami brought out in him a taste for wilder clothes than Yugi had ever dreamed of wearing before.

Yugi kissed down to Yami's belly, delighted when he squeaked when he pushed the tip of his tongue into the navel. Yugi took off Yami's pants and socks completely, then turned to the desktop full of items. Yami followed his gaze and for a second looked nervous.

"What's in the box, Yugi?" Yami asked aloud since Yugi was still keeping their link shut so some things would remain a surprise.

"You'll see," Yugi replied, amazed at the husky quality his voice had taken. He almost sounded like Yami!

Yugi reached for the chocolate syrup. Yami eyed it while Yugi popped the top, then gasped with he upended it and squeezed chocolate sauce all over his chest and stomach.

"YUGI!"

Yugi grinned, putting the syrup back on the desktop. He drew his finger through the chocolate, then brought it to his mouth, sucking off the sweet confection. He didn't miss the way Yami's eyes followed that movement, nor the darkening of them. Without responding to his exclamation, Yugi moved down and proceeded to lap up all the chocolate. Yami squirmed under him, groaning softly, his breathing growing more ragged. Yugi licked up nearly all the stickiness, then moved to kiss Yami hard, letting him taste some of the chocolate on his tongue. He fisted his fingers in Yami's hair, holding him in place while he ravaged his mouth.

When he pulled back, Yami looked slightly dazed, his lips kiss-swollen and his face still red. Yugi, feeling just as dizzy with lust, turned to a more intimate part of him. Without warning, he yanked Yami's boxers down and off, freeing the erection he'd been aware of for several minutes. Yami let out a hiss as the air touched his skin, and Yugi stopped to admire. Yami certainly had nothing to be ashamed of!

Still, Yugi knew he mimicked him in nearly everything, so he had no qualms about baring his own body...later.

Yami was blushing now out of embarrassment. Yugi found that rather amusing. The former Pharaoh of Egypt, King of Games, a confident, proud, brave person was body-shy! That only furthered his confidence. Somehow seeing Yami this way allowed him to push aside his identical feelings. They were so much alike, maybe it wasn't such a surprise to see Yami embarrassed this way. Especially since he was tied down and the only one naked.

"Yugi..."

"You're gorgeous, Yami," Yugi breathed.

"I never would have expected you to do something like this." There was still no accusation in Yami's voice, merely impressed incredulity.

"Neither did I. That's why I wanted to. Because nobody thinks I could."

"That's not--"

"I'm not blaming you, and I'm not angry. I finally realized that you're right. I can do what I want, and I'm not a helpless runt like I used to think. You and our friends helped me to realize that. I wanted to show you that I can be strong. And I wanted to be with you as more than just friends. So I combined them."

It was Yami's turn to grin. "So show me," he growled huskily. Finally there was no uncertainty in his voice or his eyes. Yugi's heart swelled and he kissed him again, this time allowing him to explore his own mouth.

For a moment. He pulled back and reached for the whipped cream. Yami let out a small cry when Yugi happily sprayed the cream all over his erection.

"YUGI!" Yami cried out again, a noise that turned into a wordless scream when Yugi pulled the member into his mouth.

He was certainly no expert at giving head. He'd never had any erotic experience before this. Nevertheless, Yami seemed to be enjoying what Yugi was doing, and his moans only increased when he added in his hand, gripping what he couldn't get into his mouth without choking and stroking the rigid flesh in time with his sucks.

Yugi opened their link a crack, allowing mind speech, but still hiding what was in the box. /Yami, do you like that?/

/Yesss.../

Yugi sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, listening to Yami's low moans and gasps. Finally he felt his muscles tensing beneath the hand he had holding Yami's hips down by pressing the forearm across his abdomen. The former pharaoh was starting to shake, and his voice had gone up an octave in exasperation.

/Yugi, stop...I'm going to--/

/I know. Do it, please. Cum for me, Yami./

Yami cried out at his words. Yugi knew he was surprised to hear something like that coming from him, and Yugi was rather surprised himself. It had the desired effect. Yami went very tense and still for a second before screaming, his body shaking uncontrollably as he released in Yugi's mouth. Salt was added to the sugar and he nearly gagged at the suddenness of it, but he swallowed rapidly and sat back as Yami went lax.

Yugi wiped his face and Yami's body clean with a towel, then preceded to slide off the bed and go to the box, letting him recover. The pharaoh's pants filled the room, and Yugi was certain there was no more erotic sight than seeing Yami in afterglow.

He brought the box to the bed and, while he was still limp with exhaustion, nudged Yami's legs apart and settled on his knees between them. Heart hammering, Yugi took the lid off the box and began removing the items. Thank goodness for an adult ID. He may not have looked like a child anymore, but he still didn't look like an adult. The salesperson had sure been surprised. Grinning despite his resentment, Yugi looked back at Yami.

His darkness had calmed down and was now watching him warily, the angle of his own body not allowing him to see what Yugi had laid out on the bed. Yugi knew his wild grin was not helping Yami's nerves.

/What is it?/ Yami asked silently.

/You'll see, Yami/ Yugi said, ignoring Yami's impatience.

Yugi took the bottle of lubricant he'd bought and uncapped it. The slight pop made Yami jump slightly, and Yugi rubbed his thigh soothingly. Nervous or not, he still had not asked him to stop. Maybe he liked not being in charge. Yugi sure liked being the instigator.

Yugi grabbed Yami's thigh and lifted his hips, pulling a pillow beneath him to prop him up. There was no mistaking the look on Yami's face. He knew what was coming...and he nodded in agreement.

Yugi lubed his fingers, then moved his hand between Yami's legs. He ran the tip of his index around the tight ring of muscle and Yami twitched slightly in response. Smiling, Yugi pushed the finger inside. He felt the muscles contract instinctively and heard Yami grunt more out of the suddenness of it than pain. Yugi continued to rub his thigh while he explored with his finger. He moved it gently in and out, testing Yami's body as well as his willingness. After a minute, he pushed in the second finger carefully. Now Yami did not look so relaxed. His face scrunched up slightly, and he tensed again. Yugi hated causing him any pain, but he knew there was no way around it. And no way he could stop now. He was very hard himself right now, and eager to be inside him, but damned if he'd damage Yami because he was too impatient.

He scissored his fingers, watching Yami wince slightly. /I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku/ he whispered, once again using his old name for him.

/It's okay, Aibou/ Yami responded in kind.

Yugi pushed in the third finger. He scissored them again, pushing them gently in and out, stretching his darkness and testing his limit. Despite the second slight grunt of pain, Yami said nothing. Yugi moved his fingers carefully, searching for that special spot he knew was there...

/AHHH!/

Apparently he'd found it. Yugi grinned like an idiot seeing Yami arch and shake. He pushed his fingers against the little bump again, rewarded with another cry and tremble, this time vocal.

Yugi removed his fingers, ignoring Yami's slight whimper. He got out his second item from the box and lubed it up quite liberally, determined not to hurt Yami more than he had to. He placed it at his entrance and pushed.

Yami's attention was taken up by the pain of the intrusion. Despite Yugi's preparation, this was bigger than his fingers. After a moment, he'd grown accustomed and now his brow wrinkled with confusion.

/Aibou, what is that?/

/Just a toy/ Yugi said offhandedly, before clicking the on switch.

"Oh Ra!" Yami cried out loud, arching and going taut as the vibrator began to hum insistently against his prostate. Yugi watched lustfully as Yami squirmed and shook with the pleasurable stimulation against his sweet spot. It was getting to be too much teasing him.

Yugi undid his own pants and finally freed his own erection through the zipper hole. He began to stroke himself slowly, keeping his own fires stoked while he watched Yami shake, his dark's own erection beginning to return.

/Y-Yugi/ Yami stammered, clearly unable to speak out loud. /Gods, what is that?!/

/A prelude./ Yugi began taking off his own clothes, finally unable to stand just playing with Yami. As much fun as it was making his dark go out of his mind with pleasure, Yugi's body was reminding him rather painfully that he as yet had gone untouched. Yami had his eyes closed against the stimulation from between his legs but as Yugi scooted up until he was kneeling over his chest, his eyes flew open, taking in the sight.

/Aibou.../ Yami gasped, his mental 'voice' breathless and surprised. His eyes wandered Yugi's body. /Gods, and you said I was beautiful. Hathor and Bes be praised, you are divine./

It was Yugi's turn to blush. /Yami, I want you to suck me./

Yami's eyes widened, then narrowed with lust. /So do I./

Yugi grinned at him brightly. He took the chocolate syrup and coated himself with it, groaning at the feeling. He knew Yami loved chocolate. The ancient king had taste for sweets, a vice Yugi had always adored, and shared. He held Yami's head with his clean hand to keep him from cricking his neck, and brought his pulsing erection to his mouth. He watched Yami's eyes gleefully turn mischievous. Instead of allowing the erection into his mouth, he stuck his tongue out and began a series of catlike laps to the length. Yugi moaned, his hand tightening in Yami's hair. The elder continued his teasing, but he was slightly off-rhythm, the continued stimulation between his legs distracting him.

Yugi understood and reached backward, clicking the vibrator off but not removing it. Yami swallowed his erection right there, nearly making Yugi cum with the suddenness of it.

/Gods, Yami...ahhh.../

Yami sucked and teased for several minutes. He was in the same position as Yugi about how much he could take, but that didn't matter to Yugi. It was still incredible and he felt his balls draw up in impending orgasm. However, he pulled away before that could happen. It was time to get to the real pleasure.

Yami looked at him questioningly when Yugi pulled back, panting.

"That was great, Yami, but I have something better in mind."

He moved back between Yami's legs and carefully removed the vibrator. Yami winced slightly at the movement, then groaned as Yugi's stroked his erection gently to distract him while he lubed himself up and began to slide in. Yami still flinched, but did not protest as Yugi pushed himself to the hilt, groaning at the incredible feeling off Yami's tight warmth gripping him. The instinctive flexing of Yami's muscles were making it hard to hold still, but once he was fully sheathed, he stopped, letting Yami adjust, his hand still stroking Yami idly.

The former pharaoh threw his head back, pulling at his cuffs, and screaming at the ceiling. "DAMN IT, YUGI, TAKE ME!"

Surprised and delighted, Yugi did. He let go of Yami's erection to seize his hips with both hands and begin his rhythm, holding Yami in place while he searched for the right angle. The first few strokes seemed to do nothing for Yami. Despite his exclamation, he stared up at the ceiling with a unnaturally blank expression. Yugi was hurting him, he was sure of it. Holding back tears of regret, Yugi angled his hips, searching for that spot again.

Quite suddenly Yami's eyes went wide and he gasped. Yugi felt the slight difference and he angled to hit it dead on.

Yami screamed, his back bowing again as Yugi began to pick up speed, thrusting roughly now that he knew he had the right angle. Yami shook beneath him, his hips pushing against Yugi's hold.

/Gods, Yugi.../

/Yami.../

Yugi let go of Yami's hips with one hand to grip his erection and begin to stroke. He knew from the stimulation they'd both received a few seconds ago neither of them would last long. Yugi bent forward to lick at Yami's left nipple. That was too much for Yami. Yugi felt the warmth flow over his hand as Yami came all over his stomach with a final scream. Yugi bit down on Yami's shoulder to muffle his own cry, desperate to hear Yami, as he released deep inside his other.

They both went limp, panting heavily, and trembling with aftershocks. After a few seconds, Yugi found enough strength to pull out and fetch the key from the box. He undid Yami's cuffs, pulling each arm down carefully and rubbing the wrists. Yami's muscles had cramped from the unnatural position, but his darkness was too tired to care. He merely curled up with Yugi as Yugi pulled the pillow out from under him and tossed it off the bed before laying down beside his pharaoh, pulling Yami into his arms and the sheets over them, ignoring the rather sticky state of them both.

/So how's that for being assertive?/ Yugi asked gleefully.

/Gods...You do know I fully intend to give back precisely what I got./

Yugi grinned. Despite his yami's exhaustion, the King of Games was answering to a challenge. /Oh? Think you can?/

A crimson eye cracked open. /I know so./

Yugi closed his eyes, burying his face in Yami's hair. /I'll take that challenge, mou hitori no boku./


End file.
